There Are Some Things That Should Never Be Said
by Dibdobrunswithwolves
Summary: Bella meets Jacob when she moves to England and starts school. What will happen when Jake becomes Bella's science tutor? Is Edward real or a dream and will he ruin Bella and Jacob's relationship? Please try it! WARNING: Possible Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please try it out and tell me what you think!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the amazing SM and I didn't write the book which I worship, TWILIGHT!!!**

There are things that should never be said. Others should never be kept to yourself. It better to tell and be helped to let something slowly destroy you from the inside. It hurts both ways, believe me. Been there done that. This is my story from the start the truth for the first time ever.

It started a soon as I moved to England. Every time I touched some ones hand, I could see ever thing that had happened to them and everything that would happen in the future. I was so scared; I was only 6 years old. Every time I touched a hand I felt something strange. I saw everything and it changed to something sinister.

I went to school and I saw a boy who was 2 years older than me, he was called Jacob. He was the kind of guy that was the sportiest and the one that has the most friends. He always looked like he felt something when we brushed past each other in the corridor. This never happed much but when it did I felt different. I couldn't see him. Well I could but I couldn't see his past or future. All I know was that he was different from the others. I always kept my head down at school. I didn't have many friends; no one seemed to want to be friends with the girl from an America. They thought I talked funny, I thought they did, so we were never friends.

It stayed like this until I was about 14. I was standing by my locker when Jacob bumped into me and I dropped all of my books. I felt so stupid, I was about to say something like, "Look were your going next time numskull" but then I saw that he was on the floor, picking my books up. I felt sheepish so I bent down to help. There was one book left so I put my hand on to it and he put his hand on top of mine. Our eyes met, and he smiled. His hand was still on my hand I couldn't see anything of his life but I felt like I was all right. I caught and stood up with the book, so did he.

"Hey, I'm Jacob"

"Umm... I'm Bella" O my god act cool.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go to class but see you later?"

"Yeah I think I'd like that" he walked away with a cool boy swagger. With his books in one hand against his leg. I lent against my locker and I felt like I was going to faint. What was up with me? All the way through chemistry I was re-enacting the scene in the corridor. How he didn't want to move his hand away. The perfect endless blue eyes so close to mine. We got a test paper back that distracted me. I go 50%. Mrs Morgan asked me to stay behind.

"Bella, can you stay behind after class please?"

"Sure."

"I know that you are struggling, so I think I will get you a tutor if that is all right with you?"

"Would this be in school time or...?"

"It would be at the end of school on a Friday for 1 hour."

"Fine"

I walked out of the lab, thinking who I would be stuck with for 1 hour when I could be doing something better with my time. When I was on my way out of the school gates, Jacob caught my eye. He was heading home on his motorbike. He was surrounded by his friends and about every girl in school. Every girl wanted to be with him but he only when out with a girl that was deeper than the sea. I got my helmet on and started to go home on my skateboard.

I was half way home when Jacob went past me. He slowed down and got off and waited for me to catch up. When I did he said "Hi."

"Hey"

"I just wanted to say that Mrs M wanted me to be your tutor for chemistry so I said yes, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to be your tutor, so do you?"

"Jacob, I would love you to teach me."

"You remembered my name?"

"Yes, do you remember mine?"

"Um...it's Bella right?" I nodded "OK, Bella, because you will be stuck with me every Friday night, except tomorrow, do you want to hang out so we can get to know each other?"

"I think that would be cool. What would we do?"

"Watch a movie, get pizza, normal things, do you want a lift home?" he patted his bike. "I'll go slowly."

"Only if you answer one question..."

"Sure."

"Can I trust you?"

"I think so, come on then, let's go." When I got on, I wrapped my arms around him and he looked round and smiled at me. I couldn't see past the wall he had around his past and future. I thought being this close would let me see a little bit, but no. The ride was so short; I could have walked it in no time. He helped me off the back of his bike. When he put me down, his hands lingered on my waist and we stared in to each other's eyes for about a minute. "There is something different about you Bella" he said my name like we had known each other for years. He lent down and we were about to kiss, when my Dad opened the front door and yelled:

"Bella, get in here now."

We jumped apart.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," and I don't know why but he held my hand when I turned away.

"I'm sorry if I was too fast today."

"It's fine. See you tomorrow," he bent down and kissed the back of my hand softly. Then he jumped onto his motorbike and left me on the pavement waving like an idiot, until my dad called me again, and I snapped out of it.

**Please review! If I get more than three reviews I will carry on! Constructive, praise I don't mind! PLEASE!**

**REVIEW if you hated it or loved** it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last one was a bummer, so chapter 2 will hopefully be better! Hope you like it and thanks to by best friend for helping me on chapter 1. Thanks to Lydialovele the advice was grate thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the amazing SM and I didn't write the book which I worship, TWILIGHT!!!**

"Dad I'm sorry that I'm late I..."

"Was too busy snogging that lousy guy!" he looked like he could explode.

"Dad please don't, please..." That's when he hit me. His fist crashed into my face, I saw my life through my dad's eyes. I was the worthless little piece of junk he was stuck with. Just touching his hand felt like a punch. "I'm sorry." I was on the floor, with my hands above my head, like they were going to protect me.

"You should be." The kick hit my torso with a dull thud. I bent over in pain and curled up so he might feel like he had done enough for one night. He walked into the kitchen, laughing like I said the funniest joke ever. I got up holding my stomach, hoping that I wouldn't scream out loud. I tripped up the stairs and into my room. I collapsed onto my bed. I could already feel the bruise on my head. I didn't want to go to the kitchen to get pain killers, because Charlie was down there. Tonight I got off lightly, I was lucky Charlie wasn't drunk, because he would beat me to an inch of my life! I just lay there for about one 1 hour, thinking of nothing really, just dreaming. I got started with my homework or I thought it would never be done, and I thought about Jake. How he liked it when I held him tight on his bike, how he left his hands on my hips and how close we were when Charlie saw us. Jake was so warm like there was an oven inside him on full blast, so he was literally hot. His hands weren't sweaty like most boys, they were soft and gentle. I had to stop myself dreaming and do my homework. But Jacob was still in my mind until I fell to sleep.

The next day I woke up at six, so I could put make up on my new bruises and get out the house before Charlie got up. I had a shower and put make up on and got ready for school. I heard Charlie cough from his room; I stopped brushing my hair and ran out the house. I was going to be early for school so I walked slowly and thought about life and how fragile it is. I took my iPod out and turned the music up as loud as it could go to push my sorrows out of my mind. The school gates were open but no one was in, so I sat on the pavement singing along to Paramore. That day was a normal day class after class. Doing the same thing that we did last week. I couldn't wait till the end of the day when me and Jake were alone together. Visions came into my mind all day about what was going to happen. With me and Jake. He was so dreamy even though we only really met yesterday and we weren't together or anything we just nearly kissed. We weren't going to be anything. So I should stop dreaming about his perfect blue eyes and his deep husky voice. I was standing by my locker trying, and failing, to stop thinking about Jacob. When he came up behind me, "hi Bella" I turned round slowly hoping that he wouldn't see the smile spreading across my face.

"hey, you know last night..." I had no idea what I was saying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you" I laughed

"You didn't kiss me we just... nearly kissed" I tried not to smile.

"Was your Dad pissed?"

"You could say that" Don't give anything away!

"There is something about you. It's like I can't stay away." He ended with a whisper like he was afraid to say it. Afraid that I wouldn't like him or something weird like that. My hart skipped a beat; he wanted to be with me. He moved closer, I wanted to put my hand on his face. His face was so close, but he was moving slowly like he expected me to move away from him. He smiled when I let him come distance of my lips. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Letting me do this..." he kissed me softly. It was like his lips were on fire, and I didn't want to pull away, but to didn't want to look desperate. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine. He just breathed loudly like he was resizing something. "What do you want to do? We could catch a movie of just get a pizza and head back to my place or..."

"Pizza would be cool" his voice was deep and husky and so sexy. I wanted to kiss him again. "First I think we should get out of the school." He laughed

"Come on then!" His hand slid into mine as soon as we started to walk away from my locker. Ok. Now maybe I could think of bigger things for me and Jacob. "I feel like I've known you forever."

Jacob pov

Bella got into my old red truck. I thought that she would pull a face and say that she wouldn't be seen in that thing in her life. Luckily she loved it. She was about the only girl that would have liked my truck. All the way back to my house she was laughing at all my terrible jokes. She was perfect. She wanted to do things with her life, go to university and then get a job as an engineer. Bella was deep and nothing like the other girls at school. When I pulled into my drive way we were laughing so hard I could have cried. Bella was so easy to talk to. It was raining so I got out and was about to go round to Bella's door. She had stepped out the truck but into a massive puddle. She was trying to tiptoe to the other side. I was going to come and save her from the muddy water.

"I think that I can manage" she said putting her hand out to stop me coming to help. Her arms were out like she was on a type rope. But she slipped on a rock and landed on her bum. I walked into the puddle and picked her up. Princes' stile. I chuckling to myself

"You ok?"

"yher I think so" she put her arms round my neck so she wouldn't fall. "That was so embarrassing!" We got inside and I took her to my room and layer her on my bed "... but I'll get it dirty"

"Your fine, I'll get some of my sisters cloths that you can were for the rest of the night"

"Thanks Jake but you don't have to..." I all ready headed out the room and into Rosilys room she would kill me for this but I liked Bella. I like liked Bella if that made any sense. I got some jeans but I couldn't find any tops. Crud!! If I went in with just jeans it would give the wrong impression to Bella. Arrrrrrrr! Ok I could give her one of my tops? Would that be wird? O well ill tell her to borrow one of mine.

"Hi I couldn't find a t-shirt so you can have one of mine. Would that be ok?"

"That's fine Jake, seriously!" I gave her the jeans and I fished a clean top out of one of my draws.

"There you go." Silence. Awkward! "I'll go you get changed"

"Yep thanks again" She smiled and that made me smile. I realized I was still in the room and promptly walked out.

**Hi guys thanks for reading I'm running out of ideas and its chapter2. So can you review and give me some ideas please. Edward is coming into it so don't worry!!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed xxx.**


End file.
